veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dad Asparagus
Dad Asparagus, or Mr. Asparagus, is a supporting character in VeggieTales. Dad Asparagus is the husband of Mom Asparagus and the father of Junior Asparagus. His roles in the episodes is almost exclusively as Junior's father, though he has played other roles. He also appears in the original VeggieTales Theme Song. In the LarryBoy world, Dad Asparagus works at the Veggie Valley Grade School as an elementary teacher. He has also played Reverend Gilbert in The Star of Christmas ''and ''An Easter Carol. Appearance Dad Asparagus is a tall asparagus, easily recognized in the early episodes when wearing his purple and yellow striped tie (much similar to the Slushie cup pattern). Personality Junior's Dad is brave, wise and loving — the perfect father. He is intelligent, but still is frequently clueless about much of what goes on in Junior's bedroom (Bob and Larry visit him in Tales from the Crisper, and again in a spaceship in The Gourds Must Be Crazy). However, he can also be rather weak in the knees when his son is in danger, fainting when he sees Junior being kidnapped by the Fib in Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! Filmography *Himself in'' Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!'' *Himself and the professor in God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! '' *Flibbian and himself in ''Are You My Neighbor? *Himself in Rack, Shack and Benny *Himself in The Toy That Saved Christmas '' *Himself in ''Very Silly Songs! *Himself in Larry-Boy! & the Fib From Outer Space *Himself in Josh and the Big Wall (photo) *Little Boy's Father in Madame Blueberry *Himself in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed '' *Himself in ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Reverend Gilbert in The Star of Christmas *Reverend Gilbert in An Easter Carol *Himself in Minnisota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush *Himself in'' LarryBoy and the Bad Apple '' *Farmer O'Gil in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Himself in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (cameo) *Himself and Benjamin in The Little Drummer Boy *Mr. Laboe in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *Clark in Eddy Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up *Reverend Gilbert in The Show MUST Go On! *Pastor in Job's Hard Luck Life *Himself in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl *Himself in Chuck and the Fantastic Factory *Himself in The Graltz and the Spirit of Chirstmas *Mr. Platter in Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Gallery dadpastor.jpg|Dad Asparagus as Reverend Gilbert in An Easter Carol dad2.png|Dad Asparagus in the VeggieTales Theme Song. dadasparagus1.png|Dad Asparagus in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? dadasparagus2.png|Dad Asparagus in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! theprof.png|Dad Asparagus as the professor in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! dad10.png|Dad Asparagus in Are You My Neighbor? dad11.png|Dad Asparagus in Are You My Neighbor? Jrdad1.png|Dad Asparagus in Rack, Shack and Benny parents1.png|Dad Asparagus in The Toy That Saved Christmas dad1.png|Dad Asparagus in Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! dad3.png|Dad Asparagus in Josh and the Big Wall dad4.png|Dad Asparagus in Madame Blueberry dad5.png|Dad Asparagus in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed dad6.png|Dad Asparagus in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie dad7.png|Dad Asparagus as Reverend Gilbert in The Star of Christmas dad8.png|Dad Asparagus as Reverend Gilbert in An Easter Carol dad9.png|Dad Asparagus in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush dad12.png|Dad Asparagus in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple dad14.png|Dad Asparagus as Farmer O'Gil in The Wizard of Ha's Crowd1.png|Dad Asparagus in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie dad16.png|Dad Asparagus in The Little Drummer Boy dad15.png|Dad Asparagus as Mr. Laboe in Robin Good And His Not-So-Merry Men Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Asparagus Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Parents Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:Rack, Shack and Benny Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas